Currently, most Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards present mobile value-added services using a SIM card development toolkit menu, which is specifically implemented through an Over The Air (OTA) technology via a short message channel. OTA technology is a technology based on a short message mechanism to realize a download, deletion and update of a service menu, inside a SIM card, through a mobile phone terminal and a remote server. OTA technology can provide data value-added services for users to obtain personalized information service. As limited by the short message channel, data, delivered by a SIM card and an OTA server, is on the order of a byte, which only contains a small quantity of text information, such as menus and access numbers. Thus, data carrying capacity is low, and it is impossible to download relatively large application services. Along with technological development generally, SIM card capacity has increased from the K level to the M and G level, and card manufacturers can preinstall many applications using large capacity cards and can store a variety of files including multimedia files. As a result, remote server interaction with large data files, stored on a SIM card, has become problematic.
Furthermore, Smart Card Web Server (SCWS) is a server built in a smart card, which can display files stored in the smart card to a user in a webpage format as requested by the user. SCWS technology enables mobile phone users to conveniently browse multimedia files of a smart card manufacturer in the form of webpages. However, current SCWS specifications do not describe how to implement information interaction between a remote management server and an SCWS in a smart card, and cannot perform remote control, remote data update, or configuration and customization of mobile phone contents.